


Strawberries and Cigarettes

by chaza1908



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based On a Troye Sivan Song, F/F, Light Angst, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaza1908/pseuds/chaza1908
Summary: A tumblr request i got to write a supercorp fic based on strawberries and cigarettes by troye sivanjust so you know i have skipped the coureses cause i dont know what to write for them





	Strawberries and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> Request for anonymous on Tumblr
> 
> All my stories are unbetaed so all mistakes are my own

**Strawberries and Cigarettes**

 

**Fandom: Supergirl**

**Pairings: Supercorp**

**Characters: Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor**

Actions, "Dialogue",  _Lyrics_

 

_Remember when we first met you said light my cigarette so i lied to my mom and dad and jumped the fence and i ran_

 

**Kara POV**

 

"Hey you got a light" i look up and see the most beautiful girl i have ever seen "are you okay" oh no i have been staring for to long

 

"uh yeah here" i say passing her my lighter

 

"you don't look like the type of person to smoke why do you have a lighter" goddess speaks again is that a slight irish accent

 

"uh i don't m-my adoptive sister does" damn i have to stop stuttering around pretty girls

 

"i'm pretty huh" wait did i say that out loud darn "its okay i get that a lot hey will you light my cigarette for me" she looks me directly in the eyes

 

"yes i mean yeah sure" i say pushing my glasses up my nose then grabbing the lighter off of the goddess she bends down a little bit so i can light it

 

"thanks see ya round blondie" she says walking off

 

_but we couldn't go very far cause you locked your keys in your car so you sat and stared at my lips and i could already feel your kiss_

 

"Damn i always do this" lena (i learned her name during english) says

 

"whats wrong" i say looking at lena who is staring into her trucks window

 

"i locked my keys in my truck" she says banging her hand on the glass one final time before storming to go and sit in the bed of the truck and get a beer

 

"hey its okay i will just call AA" i say trying to reassure her

 

"yeah but what are we going to do till then" she says while staring at my lips

 

"um i- i have battleship in my bag" i say trying to distract myself from the fact i wanted to kiss lena

 

"okay prepare to be beaten" she says smirking

 

_Remember when you taught me fate, said it would all be worth the wait like that night in the back of the cab when your fingers walked in my head_

 

"kara wait" lena says pulling her neck away from my lips

 

"whats wrong" i ask confused

 

"Nothing nothing its just it will all be worth the wait trust me" she says kissing me while running her fingers through my hair

 

_Next day, nothing on my phone but i can still smell you on my clothes always hoping things would change but we went right back to your game_

 

 

"damn it" i say after checking my phone for the 300th time "why has she still not texted me" i ask my very bored older adoptive sister Alex

 

"i don't know kara maybe she got caught up in school work or she is still asleep i mean it is only 10am on a saturday"

 

"maybe"

 

_Even if i run away and give our heart a  harder day still strawberries and cigarettes will always taste like you_

 

"Kara come back please" lena says running after me

 

"no lena i can't stay with you if you keep playing me around like this, i dont even know if we are actually dating" i say getting my anger out finally

 

"kara of course we are dating"

 

"THEN WHY CANT WE BE TOGETHER IN PUBLIC"

 

"YOU KNOW MY PARENTS WOULD NEVER ACCEPT ME MY MOTHER ALERADY HATES ME ENOUGH I DONT NEED HER TO HATE ME FOR WHO I LOVE"

 

"you love me"

 

"yeah i do kara and that scares me"

 

"i-i have got to think about this on my own for a bit"

 

_You always leave me wanting more i cant shake my hunger for strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you yeah, they always taste like you_

 

"Kara i'm willing to come out to my parents if we can be together please" lena says pleading me

 

"really or are you still going to play me around" i say back

 

"no i promise i won't please just give me another chance" wow she is really sorry

 

"okay can i please have an i love you kiss" i say smiling a little bit

 

"of course" and then she kisses me

 

**The end**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading to the end if you liked my work please consider buying me a coffee
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/chazaone


End file.
